Só mais um caso de quando alguém se supera
by Plushies
Summary: Acordei com dor de cabeça. Alguma coisa havia acontecido ontem a noite. E eu não me lembro. Aliás, eu me lembro de poucas coisas. Me lembro muito pouco sobre esse mês. Conflito Psicológico e Drogas. Leia com cuidado.


_**Só mais um caso de quando alguém se supera**_

_Escrito por A.C., da Plushies Series._

_

* * *

  
_

Acordei com dor de cabeça

Alguma coisa havia acontecido ontem a noite.

E eu não me lembro.

Aliás, eu me lembro de poucas coisas.

Me lembro muito pouco sobre esse mês.

A minha cabeça doía tanto que eu não ousei abrir meus olhos por alguns minutos.

Também não conseguia sentir meu braço esquerdo.

Com a outra mão, eu alisei o braço esquerdo.

Estava inchado e cheio de picadas.

Ah, acho que eu tive uma overdose ontem.

Depois que ela disse que eu não era homem para ela.

Isso doeu mais que qualquer overdose.

Abri lentamente os olhos e olhei para o teto.

É, pelo menos eu estava em casa.

Mas eu não me lembrava de ter ido para a cama.

Se bem me lembro, eu desmaiei e bati com tudo a cabeça na cadeira.

O que explica a dor de cabeça.

Eu acho.

Lentamente virei a cabeça para o meu lado esquerdo.

Lá estava ela.

"Impressionante como você não morre."

Ela disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos enormes.

"Desapontada?"

Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Muito."

Ela quer que eu morra logo.

Ou talvez esteja desapontada porque o que ela me disse ontem só me fez querer mais ficar assim.

O que eu não esperava era vê-la chorar.

"Por que você está chorando?"

"Porque você faz isso comigo..."

Viver ou me drogar?

Essa garota podia ser um pouco mais...

Precisa.

"Você pensa que só está acabando com a sua vida, mas está acabando com a minha também."

"Vem cá, eu quero te abraçar."

"Não vou, não enquanto você não tiver forças para vir até aqui me abraçar."

Ah.

Delicadeza.

Mesmo assim, eu ri.

Isso deve fazê-la mais triste.

Mas o que ela quer que eu faça, chore?

Chorar não adianta.

"Consegue se levantar?"

"Consigo"

Respondi, voltando a olhar para o teto.

Ela também tinha parado de me encarar.

Agora estava olhando para o chão.

Ela estava sentada bem na cadeira que eu bati a cabeça.

Olhando para o chão agora, ela deve estar se lembrando do jeito que me encontrou aqui.

Ela nem deve mais se preocupar comigo.

"Então vá tomar banho."

Não mesmo.

Ou talvez ela se preocupe sim.

Afinal, ela veio me ver.

E chorou por mim.

E cuidou de mim até eu acordar.

"Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinho no banheiro?"

Não deixaria.

Ela deve achar que eu iria cortar os pulsos, ou algo assim.

"Não confio em você pra ir dormir sozinho."

Isso foi engraçado.

Me levantei com certa dificuldade e fui até a porta do banheiro.

Estava com tontura e não conseguia achar a maçaneta.

Ou ficar em pé.

Ela correu até mim e me segurou.

Acho que eu iria cair, se ela não estivesse lá.

Ela abriu a porta, tirou a minha roupa e me enfiou na banheira.

Não tampou o ralo e ficou segurando a mangueira, molhando a minha cabeça.

Aí, eu espirrei.

"Anda cheirando também?"

Isso não foi engraçado.

Ela ficou parada lá, me olhando.

Me senti meio desprotegido em certo aspecto.

E algumas horas não.

Ela parecia minha mãe.

Se eu a conhecesse, não?

Uns minutos depois eu respondi.

"Não."

Ela sorriu.

Um sorriso meio triste.

Faz tempo que não a vejo feliz.

Desde o tempo de colegial.

"Eu não quero mais isso..."

Eu disse, abaixando a cabeça.

"Nem eu."

Ela disse, pegando o sabonete.

"Mas é quase impossível."

Ela estava ensaboando minhas costas enquanto eu falava.

"Para mim também é."

Era óbvio que não falávamos da mesma coisa.

Eu, das drogas.

Ela, de mim.

"Mas, eu vou conseguir."

Tive medo do que ela diria agora.

Algo como 'eu também'.

Ela demorou dois minutos para responder.

Dois minutos que pareciam duas eternidades.

"Eu sei que vai. Eu vou estar lá."

Ela ainda lavava minhas costas, e eu não podia ver seu rosto.

Queria muito ver o rosto dela agora.

Queria tanto.

Se o rosto falava 'é, sei' ou 'vamos lá'.

Mas ouvi uns choros.

Eram tão baixinhos que preferi fingir que não os ouvia.

Aí ela bateu com o chuverinho na minha cabeça.

Eu ainda estava zonzo, pô!

Virei rápido para ela e ela estava chorando e sorrindo.

Chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo?

Por mais triste que pareça, parecia um sorriso de felicidade.

Eu não sou como os outros que falam que vão lagar as drogas e duas horas depois estão acordando no quarto com a namorada ao lado depois de uma overdose.

Eu normalmente dizia a ela 'você está livre pra ir embora quando quiser.'

E ela nunca foi

"Eu vou precisar de você."

"Obrigada por avisar, mas pense bem, quem está dando banho em você?"

Nós dois rimos.

Normalmente eu nunca rio depois de uma overdose.

Sorrir sim, rir não.

Não é algo engraçado.

Ela não ri e nem sorri.

Nem antes, nem depois da overdose.

Ela anda meio morta nos últimos dias.

Agora pude sentir vida voltar para ela.

Peguei a toalha do ombro dela e disse:

"Afinal, quando formos casados e tivermos nossos filhos, eu pretendo ser um bom pai. Dos bem caretas."

Ela parecia mais feliz agora.

Até senti que ficou corada.

Sempre fica corada quando digo coisas do nosso futuro.

Porque ela sabe que eu não estou mentindo.

* * *

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0**

Eu escrevi isso no dia 29 de janeiro de 2009, às 18 horas e 50 minutos exatos. Porque eu estou passando por um processo de superação (Plushies sabem).

Não, eu não me drogo.

E espero que você também não.

Mas essa pequena história (oneshot, tá?) é pra todo mundo que está se sentindo assim saber que até para os piores problemas tem uma solução.

Afinal, quem não tem problemas?

Veja assim: O Brasil é todo fo#$%, e a Suíça tem os maiores índices de suicido do mundo!

E o resto da Europa também.

É, e você achando que a Europa era um lugar bom pra se viver.

Então, erga a cabeça e vamos à luta

(fonte: /popups/popup_printcontent/0,,605532,)


End file.
